My Marriage Life
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Aku.. mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tampanya dia adalah seorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya yang bisa membuat ku menunjukan bagaimana aku tampa sifat palsu ku aku tak malu menangis di depannya aku takakan malu saatdia menemani ku ke kamar mandi merawat ku saat sakit menyuapi ku saat makan,... ya begitu lah bagaimana sikap ku terhadap istri ku/Chara X OC!/CHAP 4. Kagami.T
1. Chapter 1

My Marriage Life

Aku.. mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tampanya dia adalah seorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya yang bisa membuat ku menunjukan bagaimana aku tampa sifat palsu ku aku tak malu menangis di depannya aku takakan malu saatdia menemani ku ke kamar mandi merawat ku saat sakit menyuapi ku saat makan,... ya begitu lah bagaimana sikap ku terhadap istri ku.

**Disclaimer** :Kuroko No Basuke ©TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI –Kecuali OC nya punya Miya*

**WARNING** : OOC! TYPOS,

**Genre** : Fluff, Romance, Humor, MarriageLife,

**RATE** : M [Untuk Berjaga-jaga]

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good Morning~!**

**Akashi X Ayako (OC/readers)**

"Sei... bangun... hey!.. bangun..."

Suara yang amat indah di telinga ku...

Suara yang selalu menggema dan takan pernah hilang dari pendengaran ku, dan tangan itu tangan yang kecil dan lembut mengelus pipi dan rambut merah ku, sungguh nyaman hei! Kau tahu itu malah membuat ku tak bisa membuka mata tahu, hei jangan menjilati telinga! ku Hei! Geli hentikan!, aku dengan sekuat tenaga membuka mata ku dan bangkit duduk.

"Aya! Hentikan gelii~..."

Teriak ku, namun aku hanya bisa terdiam, Aya saja ada di sana dekat lemari menukar baju nya, jadi yang menjilat telinga ku tadi siapa.

"Miaw~"

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Akashi sedang menjilat tangan ku, Akashi itu aku..? bukaan! Dia kucing peliharaan kami, kenapa namanya Akashi padahal dia betina lo, entah lah wanita itu ngotot ingin menamainya Akashi, perlahan dengan sayang aku mengangkatnya tepat di wajah ku dan hahaha aku punya ide.

"Umm.. kau nakal ya.. kenapa menjilat telinga ku, sebagai gantinya.."

Chu~

Aku mencium kucing itu yang sukses membuat wanita di depan lemari tersebut menoleh kehadapan ku bahkan dia tak sadar bahwa kancing kemeja yang belum terpasang seluruhnya, ia mendekat dan menatap ku dengan geram, aku balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Sei!"

"Apa Aya ku sayang~"

"Kenapa kau mencium Akashi!"

"Dia sudah membangunkan ku~"

"Tapii! Aku yang sejak tadi membangunkan mu~ tapi kau sama sekali tidak mau bangun Seijuurou!"

Wooah lihat lihat dia marah, aku yakin dia cemburu, wajahnya sampai merah begitu, lucu sekali, aku terkekh lalu bangkit duduk dan memeluk pinggangnya, ia masih mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Aya.. kau cemburu…?"

"Iaa!"

"Kenapa kau cemburu pada Akashi dia kan kucing…"

"Tapi dia sudah mengambil morning kiss ku~"

Wajahnya memerah suaranya semakin lama semakin kecil, aku menarik tanganya dan menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuan ku, tangan ku mengelus pipi mulusnya.

"Sst.. kalau mau …kuberikan kau bukan sekedar morning kiss.."

"Eehh~"

* * *

Dan pagi menjadi sebuah permainan yang biasa kami lakukan pada malam hari, dan pagi menjadi lebih indah walau sedikit agak berisik, dan pagi ku akan selalu begini, dan pagi ku saat aku membuka mata ku yang pertama kali kulihat adalah kau yang berkata.

"Pagi_Sei.."

Di pagi yang cerah saat kita memadu kasih, dunia ini seakan hanya milik kita , ya hanya kita berdua.

"Huh..! kau jadi terlambat begini!"

Ketusnya namun tangan mungilnya terus merapikan baju ku bisa di bilang sedang memasangkan kancing baju ku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya penuh dengan kasih sayang, yah sepertinya dia menyadari hal itu, dengan reaksinya yang langsung mendongkkakan kepalanya.

"Jangan menatap ku seolah tak ada apa-apa Sei!"

"Hm.. memangnya tidak boleh..?'

"Tidak…!"

"Kau terlalu jujur Aya.."

Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari ku, ow! Sepertinya dia sedang_ badmood_, ini sudah biasa di alami olah Aya, istri ku ini memang suka sekali marah dan cemburu, entah mengapa aku menyukainya padahal saat itu kami hanya bertemu di supermarket saat aku menemani Tetsuya berbelanja kesan pertama ku terhadapnya, pemarah dan sedikit menyebal kan, namun saat itu aku juga tahu dia adalah wanita terakhir dari Tuhan untuk ku.

"Hmm.. apa makanan ku sudah siap..?"

Tanya ku seraya memeluk pinggang mungilnya dari belakang, ia menoleh dan mengganguk, aku mencium pipinya singkat lalu dengan enteng mengangkat ubuh mungilnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruangan makan.

"Yosh.. baik lah.. kita makan.."

"Hyyaaa! Turun kan aku Seijuurou"

Aku Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten _Generation Of Miracle_, dan sekatang aku kapten tim basket nasional Jepang. seorang yang di takuti karna menggangap ku seperti psikopat yang selalu membawa gunting, namun di sini saat kaki ku melangkah masuk kerumah ini aku.. adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou biasa yang akan mencintai dan menyangi istri ku itu, selamanya.

**.**

**.**

"**baik lah.. aku pergi dulu…"**

"**Ya..nanti aku akan mampir ketempat latihan****..****"**

"**ya.. aku menunggu mu..Aya.."**

**.**

**.**

"**Seijuurou! Ganbatte!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ok.. Baiklah..! Untuk akashi ini cuma percobaan-_- pasti aneh ceritanya ya namanya juga darbble.. maaf untuk semua kekuarangannya.. chapter berikutnya bakalan siapa..? readers yang nentuin.. mudah tinggal ( oh ia untuk lets change maaf agak lama , agak susah bikin aka muranya, jadi lama.. mohon sabar yaa  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

My **Marriage****Life,**

Aku.. mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tampanya dia adalah seorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya yang bisa membuat ku menunjukan bagaimana aku tampa sifat palsu ku aku tak malu menangis di depannya aku takakan malu saatdia menemani ku ke kamar mandi merawat ku saat sakit menyuapi ku saat makan,... ya begitu lah bagaimana sikap ku terhadap istri ku.

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko No Basuke ©****TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI –Kecuali OC nya punya ****Miya*******

**WARNING : OOC! TYPOS, **

**Genre : ****Fluff****, ****Romance****, Humor****,****MarriageLife,**

**RATE**** :****M [Untuk Berjaga-jaga]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm To Be A Father Oh Yeah!**

**Aoimne X Rin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#BRAAAKKK!#

Aku membanting pintu apartement yang tak bersalah itu,tampa mempedulikan beberapa tetangga yang mungkin terkejut akibat suara keras dari benturan pintu kayu dan dinding, aku meletakan tas dan sepatu disembarang arah dan berlari menuju kamar, baiklah aku sangat cemas sekarang.

"Satsuki! Oii"

"Aaihh Dai-Chan!kenapa kau pulang terlambat saat istri mu sakit!"

"Mana ku tahu! Rin baik-baik saja tadi kok... sekarang mana dia..?"

"Dia di kamar sedang tidur.."

Aku bergegas memasuki kamar dan, pemandangan yang pertama kali terlihat adalah wanita itu, wanita yang beberapa bulan ini menemani ku di rumah yang bisa di bilang tak terlalu besar ini, dan sekarang dia berbaring di sana, wajahnya sangat pucat, aku tak tahu dia sakit, padahal tadi pagi kami masih melakukan kalian-tahu-lah-apa-yang-ku-maksud, ya dia baik-baik saja, bahkan kami lebih lama melakukannya, kenapa jadi begini ya..

"Rin..."

Lirih ku sambil mengelus wajahnya, kenapa dia tidak menelfon ku pasti aku akan pulang lebih awal.

"oii! Satsuki, Rin dia sakit apa..?"

"Entah lah saat aku berkujung Rin sudah pingsan saja dan, aku menemukan ini..."

Jelas sahabat kecil ku itu seraya menyodorkan sebuah benda dari plastik, sebesar termometer, namun seperti nya bukan termometer, aku mengerutkan dahi ku saat melihat tanda positif (+) di sana.

"Apa ini..?"

*Buagh!*

Aku meringis saat merasakan pukulan Satsuki yang mendarat mulus di kepala ku.

"Heeii! SAKIT! Teme!"

"Aaihh kau ini Bodoh ya itu _Test pack_!"

"Tes..? apa..?"

"_Test pack_.. alat pengecek kehamilan.. Rin itu hamill! Dasar percuma saja Hentai tapi benda seperti itu saja tak tahu..!"

"Ohh..."

Jadi dia hamil...

"NANI! RIN HAMIL!"

Teriak ku yang sukses membuat satu jitakan lagi mendarat dengan mulus di kepala ku, aku hanya bisa meringis sambil memegangi kepala ku yang sakit.

"Tak perlu berteriak!, selamat ya Dai-chan akan menjadi ayah.. eemm sudah ya aku pulang dulu, bilang kepada Rin aku titip salam.. jaa.."

"Ehh."

Aku hanya bisa bengong saat teman kecil ku itu pergi begitu saja, aku mengarahkan pandangan ku ke wanita yang sedang berbaring di ranjang ini, perlahan aku menaiki ranjang dan memposisikan kepala ku tepat di perutnya yang masih rata, aku mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Sayang, kau jangan menyusahkan ibu mu ya, dia sampai pingsan tadi.. jadi berprilaku lah yang baik, nanti kalau sudah besar ayah akan menjadikan mu pemain basket yang hebat..."

"Oii.. Ahomine..kau berbicara dengan siapa..?"

*glek.!*

Aku bergidik saat mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga ku, dengan cepat aku memposisikan tubuh ku lebih jauh dari sumber suara yang tadi_tepat di bawah ku.

"Iee'!"

"Ia ayah... aku berjanji tidak akan nakal lagi.. hmm..."

Seringai mengejek terpampang di bibir tipisnya itu ukkh aku rasa ingin menangis karna malu sekarang, wajah ku panas sekali apa aku demam_mungkin saja aku aku sangat malu.

"Sepertinya kau melihat_ test pack_ ku ya..?.. kau bisa memabaca _test pack_.."

"Eehmm... Satsuki yang bilang pada ku... hmm" aku menggaruk belakang leher ku yang sebenarnya tak gatal "Rin gomen.. aku"

"Iee... kau tak perlu minta maaf , aku tak ingin menyusahkan mu.. kalau kau libur hanya karna hal kecil itu.. bisa-bisa kau tak jadi orang nanti pulangnya..."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar itu semua, sebenarnya entah siapa yang sakit dan entah siapa yang harus di khawatirkan..? aku rasa kalau sudah berurusan dengan orang ini sisi asli ku benar benar keluar.

"Aku harap dia laki-laki..."

Ucap ku seraya mengelus perut istriku itu.

"Ya aku juga berharap begitu... semoga saja.."

"Nanti dia akan menjadi penerus ku.. yang pasti hebat..dalam bermain basket haha"

"Ku harap dia tak seperti mu.."

"Eeehhh! Kenapaaa!?"

"Kalau seperti mu dia akan Hentai! Aho..! dan cengeng! suka membaca majalah porno! Dan nilai yang selalu buruk saat ujian Aku tak mau dia begitu nantinya,.. huh mengerikan"

"Aahhhh! Kau jangan mematahkan semangat ku dong! Rin!"

Teriak ku seraya melipat tangan ku didada, dia mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi, apa aku seburuk itu ya, mungkin saja semua yang di katakan Rin ada benarnya , namanya juga laki-laki.

"Heeii! Dan juga aku tidak pernah menangis!"

"Oh... tidak pernah menangis ya..? jangan membuat aku mengingatkannya lagi Daiki!"

"Eegh!"

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Baik lah aku Rin! Yang akan menceritakan kejadian terlucu sepanjang hidup ku, aku tak menyangka si Ahomine itu pffftt... baik lah kejadian ini terjadi 1 minggu yang lalu, entah kenapa aku benar benar marah saat itu. Siapa juga yang tidak marah kalau kau selalu di abaikan dan dia selalu sibuk dengan majalah nistanya!._

"_Aomine..!"_

"_..."_

_Dia masih sibuk dengan majalahnya itu._

"_Daikii!"_

"_Hmm..?"_

"_Ayo temani aku, berbelanja..."_

"_Kenapa harus ku temani.. aku sibuk.."_

_Baik lah saat itu emosi ku sudah benar benar di atas..._

"_SIBUK! Kau bilang.. aku hanya melihat mu sedang membaca majalah aneh itu!"_

"_Hei apa kau cemburu.. dengan majalah..?"_

"_Aakhh! Daiki aku serius..! bisakah kau tinggalkan bacaan aneh mu itu dan meluangkan waktumu sedikit untuk kuu! Seharian ini kau pergi dan kau sama sekali tak mau meluangkan waktumu! Apa kau lebih menyayangi majalah itu ketimbang aku..?"_

"_Rin! Dengar lah, aku lelah aku mau istirahat, dan untuk apa juga kau_"_

_*pllllak*_

"_Aku benci pada mu.. Ahomine.."_

_Aku bergegas pergi menujukamar dan membanting pintu, sungguh aku hanya bisa menangisinya di ranjang itu, beberapa detik setelah itu Daiki membuka pintu kamar dan _

_*brrukk* aku melempar bantal tepat di wajahnya_

"_Pergi kau! HARI INI KAU TIDUR DILUAR! Aku tak mau tidur dengan orang yang tak menyayangi ku.."_

"_Rin..aku.."_

"_Jangan sebut nama ku! Sudah ku bilang pergi kau! Kalau perlu kau keluar dari apartement ini..! dan bawa semua majalah aneh mu ..!"_

_Teriak ku seraya melemparkan seluruh majalah yang ia punya ke wajahnya, namun dia hanya diam tak bergeming sedikit pun.._

"_Iee'... aku tak mau pergi..."_

_Mata ku membulat sempurna saat melihatnya_ seorang Aomine Daiki menangis, ya dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang di marahi oleh orangtuanya, ia..! dia menangis airmata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya dan wajahnya sangat merah. Ini aku... pffftt... lucu ah dia imut sekali ppfftt..._

"_Gomen... hiks... Rin... aku akan membuang seluruh majalahnya.. tapi ku mohon... hiks.. jangan membenci ku... hiks... ku mohon..."_

_Kalau aku mempunyai kamera aku ingin sekali memotret adegan ini, ohh baiklah nanti saja itu dulu, lagi pula karna air matanya itu aku bisa memaafkan semuanya._

"_Ssst... sudah lah..."_

_Gumamku seraya memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar itu seraya menepuk pelan pundaknya, aku bisa mendengar jelas isakannya di telinga ku. Mimpi apa aku semalam, melihat lelaki ber wajah kasar ini menangis seperti anak kecil._

"_Gomen...Rin.."_

"_Ha'i..! sudah.. ayo tidur..."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

"PPfftttttttttttttttt!buahahahahahahah itu..hahahaha itu lucu... huahaha.. ohh.. damn! kau tak melihat bagaimana wajahmu saat itu.. pffftttt!"

*blushh..* baik lah aku tak tahu semerah apa wajah ku sekarang, perlahan aku membaringkan tubuh ku di sebelahnya, dan dia masih dengan tawanya yang membuat wajah ku bertambah merah. Aku meembenamkan wajah ku di bantal.

"Huhahahah... haah... lucu... hei.. Daiki..? kau sudah tidur..?"

"Hmm..."

"Ciuman ku.. mana..?"

"Oh ia aku lupa.."

~Chu~

Aku mencium bibir ranumnya itu sekilas namun aku rasa itu cukup untuk membuat senyuman manis terkembang di bibirnya dan ia berhenti tertawa.

"Oyasumi.. Daiki..."

"Oyasumi...Rin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**01 :00**

"**Daiki...Daiki...?"**

"**Hhmm..? hoaah... apah..?"**

"**Anak ini ingin sesuatu..?"**

"**Hmm..? ingin apa..?"**

"**Aku ingin kau membuatkan ku okonomiyaki.."**

"**NANI!"**

**Dan malam itu adalah malam yang sangat menyiksa menurut ku, bagaimana tidak ditengah malam ia meminta di buatkan okonomiyaki,dan...masalahnya adalah aku kan tak bisa masak.(sama sekali tak bisa) dan mungkin ini semua akan beberapa kali terjadi selama ...ya mungkin selama 9 bulan kedepan.**

**.**

**A/n :Ehem.. Gimana untuk aominenya...? semoga memuaskan ya..(?) miya buat ini agak panjang ceritanya.. semoga banyak yang riview-_-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviev**


	3. Chapter 3

**My ****Marriage****Life**

Aku.. mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tampanya dia adalah seorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya yang bisa membuat ku menunjukan bagaimana aku tampa sifat palsu ku aku tak malu menangis di depannya aku takakan malu saatdia menemani ku ke kamar mandi merawat ku saat sakit menyuapi ku saat makan,... ya begitu lah bagaimana sikap ku terhadap istri ku.

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko No Basuke ©****TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI –Kecuali OCnya punya ****Miya*******

**WARNING : OOC! TYPOS, **

**Genre : Fluff, ****Romance****, Humor****,****MarriageLife,**

**RATE**** :****M [Untuk Berjaga-jaga]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When You are Sick

**Midorima X Yukiya (OC/READER)**

"Engh… aah.. yu..ki.."

Terdengar seseorang memanggil nama ku, suara yang takasing di gendang telinga ku, namun terdengar sangat lemah, dengan sekuat tenaga aku membuka kelopak mata ku, beberapa kali mengejap dan mengalihkan pandangan ku ke jam dinding

"01:30 dini hari..'

"Aah.. mm… mm.. yu..ki…"

Suara itu… suara yang membuat ku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah asal suara, kenapa dengannya matanya terpejam namun keringat yang bercucuran, nafasnya juga tak beraturan, wajahnya amat merah.

"Shin…?"

"Yu…ki…haah..haah…"

Aku menempelkan punggung tangan ku ke keningnya, sebuah sensasi aneh menjar kesetiap inci kulit ku, dia sangat panas tinggi, badannya panas sekali, sepertinya orang Tsundere ini sedang sakit rupanya.

"Shintarou.. bangun… daijoubu..?'

"Ng… Yu..ki.."

Terus mengigau itulah yang sedang dilakukan sang Shooter dari shuutoku ups maksud ku "mantan", dadanya turun naik, tangan kekarnya tiba-tiba saja meremas tangan ku dengan sangat kencang, tanganya dingin sekali, juga bergetar.

"Shin! Shin ! kau takapa..?"

"Yu..ki…"

Ini gawat..! dengan cepat aku berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil air hangat berserta handuk, aku harus lebih cepat lagi ini sangat gawat bagaimana bisa dia sampai sakit berlebihan seperti ini, seingat ku…oh mungkin karna itu, kenapa bisa ya padahal hanya tersiram air ice ok itu dingin, namun tak kusangkan sudah 6 bulan aku bersamanya namun dia sama sekali tak menujukan cirri-ciri orang yang akan sakit hanya dengan siraman air ice.

"Shintarou.. kenapa bisa.."

Lirih ku dengan nada yang amat hawatir, tangan kuterus mengelus pipinya yang mulai basah akibat keringat, aku sudah memberinya kompres tapi dia masih menggigil, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah pendingin ruangan Kami-sama! Ini terlalu dingin, dengan cepat aku mematikan benda yang ternyata membuatnya semakin mengigil itu, pendingin sudah mati baiklah dia masih menggigil , aku mengelus wajahnya dan mulai mencium pipinya, dia tersenyum namun masih menggigil.

"Shin.. ah..! kau ini memakai baju seperti itu tunggu ya aku_"

"Yu…ki.. jangan per_gi.."

Tangan itu menggengam tangan ku lagi, menyuruh ku untuk jangan pergi meninggalkannya oh ayolah lemari hanya di depan kita Shintarou, kenapa kau begitu penakut, aku menghela nafas ku lalu perlahan kembali duduk di sebelahnya, aku menggengam tangan yang semakin mendingin.

"Digin..?"

"Hmm…"

"Kalau begini masih dingin…?"

Tanya ku lagi, namun aku menanyakan itu karna aku sekarang berada di atasnya, aku memeluk tubuhnya berharap dengan tubuh kecil dan hangatnya dia bisa sedikit lebih baik, dan dia mempererat pelukannya lalu samar-samar aku bisa mendengarkan deru nafas yang terus memanggil nama ku.

"Hmm.. hallo.. Aya-chan, ini Yuki!"

"_A__hh..! __Y__u__u__-chan ada apa..?pagi-pagi menelfon.."_

"Begini… a_"

"Tiddaaakkk! Aku masih kuat..nadodayo.. aku akan perg_"

"Tsundere! Lihat jalan saja tidak benar, mau pergi latihan dengan keadaan badan seperti itu, di bilang apa! Kalau shoot mu meleset nantinya!"

Ketus ku sambil mendorongnya untuk kembali kekamar, namun dia malah terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kaki ku, dia agak sedikit sesak nafas, terlihat dari bagaimana dia menghirup udara sambil memegangi dadanya

"_H__alo..? __Yuu__-chan…?kau masih di sana..?"_

"Nnee! Aya-chan, maaf dia masih Tsundere.. begini seperti nya Shintarou tidak bisa latihan.. dia sakit, jalan saja ling lung begitu,tolong sampaikan ke Akashi-kun…"

"_Y__a.. aku disini ada apa .? Yuki..?"_

"Hmm.. ano..Aka_"

"Tidakkk ada apa-apa! Akashi! Aku akan dating latihan kok,! nadodayo! Hosh… hosh.. Yuki…hm.. hosh…hosh.."

Dia berteriak lihat sesak nafas kan, aku memutar bola mata ku malas lalu perlahan berjongkok dan memegangi pipinya, panas sekali wajahnya juga semakin merah.

"Yu…ki…"

Chu~

Aku mencium bibirnya, agak sedikit melumat, namun lembut dan ini pasti akan membuatnya diam untuk sejenak, benar kan dia diam.

"Huh.. gomen Akashi-kun dia Tsundere akut"

"_Y__a tak masalah.."_

"Begini Akashi kun, bisa tidak Shin tidak ikut latihan hari ini, dia sakit… sepertinya lumayan parah"

"_H__mm.. karna kau yang meminta Yuki, ku izinkan…tapi"_

"Iee! Akashi-kun jangan menambah jadwal latihnya ya… ku mohon.. aku takut dia sakit lagi.."

"_H__aah baik lah… karna kau yang meminta ne.. Yuki.. bilang kepada __Shintarou__ , cepat sembuh karna kita ada pertandingan penting minggu depan…"_

"Ha'i..! Akashi-kun Arigato, aku tutup telefonnya.. sayonara.."

Aku meletkan gagang telfon itu ketempatnya, lalu berjongkok menghampiri Shintarou yang masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah ya karna dia sakit dan mungkin karna ku cium tadi.

"Jadi_a"

Aku agak tersentak saat tiba tiba Shintarou memeluk ku, erat dengan sangat erat, aku bisa meraskan panasnya wajah dan hembusan nafasnya di wajah ku.

"Yu..ki.. aku…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Aku…aku…"

"Aku menunggu.. Shintarou…'

"Yuki aku me_mencintai mu, sangat mencintai mu.. terimakasih.."

Kalian tahu, aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini, memiliki suami seperti Midorima Shintarou, ya walau dia terkadang agak sungkan mengatakan hal itu kepada ku karna sifat Tsunderenya yang memang sejak dulu tak pernah berubah , aku yakin teman-teman Shintarou tidak pernah melihatnya, menangis seperti anak kecil..? memohon dan berwajah malu seperti sekarang dan aku bisa melihat itu setiap harinya dalam hidup ku orang yang paling berharga di hidup ku dan aku yakin dia sangat mencintai ku, dan sekarang dia mengatakannya, dengan senyum yang lebar dengan setulus hati, aku akan menjawabnya.

"Aku.. juga sangat mencintai mu..Shin"

Ya.. sangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#brrraaakkk!#**

"**Shin_Chan... e..e. gomen...!"**

"**Oi! Takao Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk.. nadodayo...!"**

"**Waah Shin-chan sedang bermanja dengan Yuki hahaha manisnya...!"**

"**Berisik nadodayo...!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok...! ini midorima imut imut gimaanaaa gitu kwkwkkw... yap sudah mungkin selanjutnya si Kagami..? atau mau siapaa..?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Marriage****Lif**e,

Aku.. mencintainya, aku tak bisa hidup tampanya dia adalah seorang yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya yang bisa membuat ku menunjukan bagaimana aku tampa sifat palsu ku aku tak malu menangis di depannya aku takakan malu saatdia menemani ku ke kamar mandi merawat ku saat sakit menyuapi ku saat makan,... ya begitu lah bagaimana sikap ku terhadap istri ku.

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko No Basuke ©****TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI –Kecuali OC nya punya ****Miya*******

**WARNING : OOC! TYPOS, **

**Genre : Fluff, ****Romance****, Humor****,****MarriageLife,**

**RATE**** :****M [Untuk Berjaga-jaga]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tadaima!

**Kagami****X Rika**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#tuk..tuk..tuk#

"Kagamiiii_"

"Maaf aku _"

#tuk...tuk..tuk..#

"Taigaa!"

"Hyyaaa ma..maaf...!"

"Berhenti mengetuk mejaa!"

"Aa.. ha'i sumimasen...!"

Ayolah, kapan diskusi aneh ini akan berakhir! Aku benci di dalam sini dan si setan dari neraka itu (Akashi) padahal pendek tapi dia memerintah seenaknya, aku tak tahu begini rasa nya kalau Akashi menjadi kapten ya..! haah sudah untung aku terpilih menjadi pemain resmi club basket Nasional jepang.

"Apakah kalian mengerti..."

"Ha'i!"

"Taiga..."

#tuk...tuk..tuk..#

"Kagami Taiga...!"

*glek* demi apapun kalau Kau berkehendak Kami-sama aku ingin menghilang saat ini juga sebelum gunting merah itu melayang ke arah kepala ku, dengan cepat aku memundurkan letak kursi ku, sebelum hal buruk akan datang menghampiri ku, oh ayolah aku hanya ingin pulang.

"Haah..~ kau kenapa Taiga..?"

Tumben sekali Akashi bertanya kepada ku, padahal anggota lainnya masih berada di ruangan ini, apa aku seperti orang yang benar benar panik ya.

"Ano—aku"

"Dia sudah berjanji kepada Rika-san untuk pulang cepat.."

Kuroko no Temee! Dengan ekspresi itu dia mempermalukan ku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya sangat memalukan, yah karna itu aku tak mau mengatakannya demi apapun aku sangat menyesal mengatakan itu kepadanya!

*jiiiiiiiiiiiitttt...*

Lihat kan akibatnya mereka semua memandang ku dengan tatapan aihh! Mesum sekali dasar! Kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko tentu nya, oh! Teme! Rasanya wajah ku sudah memanas dan ingin sekali aku melempari wajah mereka dengan bola basket di dekat ku ini.

"Kagamichhi.. ternyata romantis sekali-ssu ternyata dia dari tadi memikirkan istrinya suu"

Diam kau Kise!

"Itu jelas saja mesum nanodayo"

Kau yang mesum! Midorima!

"Wah wah tak sabar ya.."

Tak sabar apanyaa Ahominee!

"Kaga-chin ternyata mesum ya..."

Ku tegaskan lagi aku bukan orang mesuumm! Murasakibara! Urusi saja _pocky_ yang kau kunyah itu.

"Oh.. jadi begitu ya.." ucap kashi menjeda kata-katanya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding "Hm.. tidak terlalu malam, baik lah kita sudahi.. dan makan malam di ruamah Taiga.."

"Horeee!Ssu! Makan malam di rumah Rikacchi ssu!"

APAAAAAA!

"Tadaima..."

Aku membuka pintu apartement yang beberapa waktu ini telah ku tinggali bersamanya, ya wanita yang bernama Rika itu dalah istri ku, yang sudah 6 bulan belakangan ini bersama ku, heii! Kalian tahu kenapa aku selalu ingin pulang cepat.

Karna dia...

"Selamat datang.. Taiga..."

Wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu selalu menemani ku di apartement ini, yang selalu menyambut ku dengan senyum, saat aku menginjakan kaki di kediaman ku ini.

"Waahhh! Kalian tumben datang, tepat sekali aku membuatkan makaan yang banyak, ayo masuk.."

Ucapnya dengan nada yang amat ceria, aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan, saat ke 6 rekan satu tim ku itu memasuki rumah dengan senyum mengejek mereka masing-masing keculai Akashi yang menatap ku dengan mengerikan. Yang membuatku bergidik ngeri

"Maaf Taiga...? apa kau keberatan..."

"A... Iee'...! hehehe..."

Jawab ku dengan nanda bergetar, Akashi hanya diam dan masuk kedalam rumah

"Pppfffttt...!" sesaat mataku membulat saat mendengar suara tawa yang di tahan seseorang di sebelah ku ini, aku membungkuk dan memposisikan wajah ku tepat di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang tertawa tadi...?"

"Hm... entah.."

"Dasar..! hei kenapa kau masak banyak..?"

"Aku masak kan memang banyak..Taiga "

Ucapnya sambil mengelus wajahku, aku tersenyum dan merangkul badanya yang kecil itu kalau dibandingkan dia hanya sebahu ku mungkin lebih rendah dari itu. Aku berjalan menuju ruangan kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang makan, sambil terus merangkul Rika. Tampa mempedulikan mahkluk warna warni yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Hei! Aku tak suka menunggu... BaKagami ...kalian berdua... jangan kerjakan macam-macam"

"Diam kau Ahomine.. aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaian.."

"Tapi kenapa Rikacchi ikut ssu...? jangan bilang kalau Kagamicchi masih di gantikan baju oleh Rikacchi—"

*Brrruuukkkk!*

Aku melemparkan sepatu ku dan tepat mengenai wajah cantik—mungkin—Kise, lalu dengan cepat memasuki kamar dan menghiraukan teriakan keras dari Kise di ruangan makan dan juga gelak panjang dari Ahomine tentunya, tak mungkin Midorima.

"Dasar Kise.. hei Taiga.. kenmmmpphh..."

Aku membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman ku, ciuman yang selalu keberikan dari aku terbangun hingga aku terbangun lagi, ciuman yang penuh cinta, tampa ada nafsu di sana, aku bisa merasakan tangannya melingkar di leher ku dia mencoba menikmati ciuman yang ku berikan sampai.

*Brrrraakkk!*

"BaKagami kenapa_a... go..men...hyyyaahhh!"

"AHOMINE~~~~~~~!"

-_- $#&% $&^% -_-

Malam semakin larut, sepertinya mereka semua sudah pulang,dan kami hanya di sisakan beberapa piring kotor lalu bebebapa botol sake yang terletak di atas meja.

"Ukkhhh... lelahnya...!"

Keluh ku seraya menghempaskan tubuh ku di atas sofa aku melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tak terasa sudah terlalu larut, aku berjalan menuju ke arah kamar seraya mematikan semua lampu yang tak perlu.

Bunyi decitan pintu kamar saat aku membukanya, dan saat didalam mata ku tertuju kearah seorang wanita yang masih terjaga sambil membaca buku, ia yang menyadari keberadaan ku langsung menutup bukunya lalu tersenyum manis kepada ku.

"Belum tidur..?"

"Hn..."

Gumamnya, aku duduk ah tidak tidur di sebelahnya seraya memeluk perut ramping itu, ia dengan sayang mengelus rambut merah ku, sangat nyaman aku menyukainya, membuat mata ku sangat berat.

"Hei... bagaimana latihan mu..?"

"Egh.. seperti biasa sangat sadis..."

"Dasar Akashi... jangan jangan kau sampai menangis.."

Aku bengkit dan menatap istri ku ini dengan tatapan sinis namun dia hanya menatap ku dengan tatapan tampa dosanya. Dia mengingatkan ku lagi saat kejadian memalukan minggu lalu, oke saat itu aku memang menangis, siapa juga tidak menangis kalau dia mengancam akan menceraikan ku, itu kan sangat keterlaluan kan yah walaupun itu hanya ide Rika untuk membuat kejutan di ulang tahun ku, tapi kan bagaimanapun itu keterlaluan

"Aku tak pernah menangis...!'

"Ohh.. jadi saat itu apa ya..?"

"Oyasumi..."

"Dasar...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Hei kenapa kau belum tidur juga..?"**

"**Aku tak bisa tidur, ayo kita bermain sebentar...aku ingin cepat cepat punya anak"**

***Smirk***

"**Eeehhh!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**review..please**

**and sorry for Zumisa kahyuchi Kisenya next chapter ya..`~**

***BOW***


End file.
